Zodiac Warriors
Zodiac Warriors is an upcoming animated series that is created by kyledude788. Synopsis An alien army, Phantom Nova, is attacking earth for universal domination. 12 aliens heroes came out in order to stop the army and save planet earth. Plot 10 years ago in the different universe, 88 constellation system live in harmony. Until, one constellation system start a rebellion and begin to capture these planets. There were twin brothers who were born in that constellation; Viper, the oldest and was responsible for his father's death in order to rebel against the other planets and Venom, the youngest and was shocked about Viper's causes. Viper is now the leader of the Phantom Nova and has already capture 25 planets. Venom wants to stop his older brother so, he forms a group with the people of the constellation system to stop the Phantom Nova, The Galactic Force. As the result, the Galactic Force was so strong that stop the Phantom Nova as the Novas escape in defeat and never comes back which leave 87 systems remains. Now, The Galactic Force heard the news about the Phantom Nova has commence their universal domination by taking over other systems. Worried about Viper's comeback and his morality rising, the Galactic Force pick each single person on each planets and created the team, Task Squads. Each Task Squads are now travelling to other universes to save the planets in order to prevent the Phantom Nova's power. The main protagonists, Task Squad A, have arrived in our universe and already saved few planet. However when they were about to reach towards Mars, they encounter the Nova's captain ship and were in deep danger. The captain ship hits the Squad A's engine and the squad's ship went out of control as it fall towards earth. Meanwhile at the earth, the ship crash on the grass field area. As the ship was pretty damaged, the other devices are completely safe. When they get off their ship, they encounter an male earthling, Kevin Walker, who is riding his bike towards home. Kevin brings them to his home which the town's library, Johnson Public Library. He lives inside the huge basement. Task Squad A explain him everything about their mission to stop the Phantom Nova. That surprise Kevin as he tells them that the alien army has been attacking his planet for the past 4 months. Now, the Task Squad A are stuck in planet earth as they try to blend in and learn the culture of the planet. But, the Phantom Nova are invading Earth day by day. So, Task Squad A needs to save planet Earth and try to get their ship fix in order to continue their mission which was stolen by an anti-alien organization. Characters G.F. Task Squad A *Mars Feuerhelm - Sagittarius, Leader of Task Squad A *Elaine Trueman - Virgo, Task Squad A's Co-Leader and Medic *Leonard "Leo" Hienrich - Leo, Task Squad A's Royal Guard *Jiang Mei - Scorpio, Task Squad A's Strategist and Assassin *Darius Armstrong - Taurus, Task Squad A's Royal Guard *Arlyn Belleau - Aquarius, Task Squad A's Royal Guard *Curtis Goldsmith - Libra, Task Squad A's Strategist and Chef *Brianna Bronte - Capricorn, Task Squad A's Spellcaster *Julian Herrera - Cancer, Task Squad A's Mechanic *Pauline Ponce - Pisces, Task Squad A's Royal Guard and Navigator *Adam Gatewood - Aries, Task Squad A's Mechanic and Chef *Iris Labelle - Gemini, Task Squad A's Assassin Earth *Kevin Walker *Adam Johnson Walker Phantom Nova *Viper